It's Honorable
by KittySkywalker
Summary: At one time he had promised himself he'd rather die than be bitten. But Zero was different. KaitoxZero. Turned into a three-shot by request. Please read and review!
1. Part I

He eagerly welcomed the other boy's weight against him as he was pushed against the wall with more force. At one time he had promised himself he'd rather die than be bitten.  
>But Zero was different.<p>

No matter how Kaito tried he couldn't see the silver haired hunter as one of the creatures of the night. Yes Zero had his problems, but so did Kaito.

He couldn't stop the slight grin that graced his lips as Zero ever so gently moved his ash brown hair out of the way. The last thing either of them wanted was to have to explain how Kaito had managed to get blood in his hair. It would be hard enough for him to hide the bite marks.

His lips parted on a sigh when a pink tongue caressed his skin. Zero was often too embarrassed to kiss him on the lips on his own, but he always kissed Kaito's neck. Some might have found it odd but Kaito thought it was kind of sweet…in a very vampire like way.

Kaito winced as Zero's fangs pierced his skin. There really wasn't anything erotic about it. These were fangs piercing into him, it was blood being drained from him. Yet at the same time there was something very intimate about it. The fact that what his own body made could also save another life…that was what he found awe inspiring.

'_A very direct blood donation_,' he thought. He'd told Zero that's what they were doing every time the silver haired boy bit him. And it never failed to get a shy smile from the overly serious teenager.

Kaito smiled at his thoughts. He was getting dizzy though and he was glad there was a wall behind him and Zero supporting him from the front. He held onto the back of Zero's shirt like a life line. Well…it was his life line it a way. When his voice failed him his hands could always tell the younger boy when it was too much.

But Zero wasn't in a greedy mood that day. He pulled back and Kaito winced as long fangs slid out of his sensitive flesh. Zero attempted to soothe the burning as he licked away the access blood and kissed the two twin holes. Zero quickly licked his lips ridding them of the remnants of his meal. He stood up straight and looked the older boy in the eye.

Zero's cheeks were pink and he was breathing heavily. A sudden intake of blood always seemed to make him sleepy.

Kaito took the opportunity to lean foreword and place his lips on Zero's. He could always blame it on the blood loss later but he wouldn't.

Because finally Zero kissed him back.


	2. Part II

"Then let _me_ become your insurance!" the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Zero remained still against the wall, forever uncaring. Silence danced between them in the small apartment.

"Kaito, I can't do that to you," Zero murmured the dullness in his eyes fading to misery.

"Can't what?" the older boy demanded.

"I can't ask you to give me anything more."

His grip on Zero's tie loosened and the silver haired boy's fingers delicately wrapped around his. "But I want to Zero."

Zero clamped his eyes shut in the vain hope he could block the vulnerability Kaito forced upon him. They both had little trust in others…why was Kaito so adamant that Zero trust him?

Kaito's hands moved to his cheek brushing silver locks away while bringing warmth to his cool skin.

"I don't want you loosing yourself Zero," he repeated softly.

'_Stop_,' Zero silently begged him. He already trusted Kaito too much…if he began to depend on the older boy more he would simply bring about his own ruin.

'_But I trust you._'

Zero slouched against the wall. He calmly nodded his head. Kaito smiled in disbelief.  
>"Yes?" he prompted the silver haired hunter.<p>

Zero nodded once more. He was tired of fighting battles he was destined to loose. He looked into Kaito's hazel eyes and leaned into his touch. Having this rookie teacher as his insurance wouldn't be so bad.

"Kaito," he said breaking his own silence, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's something that isn't going to be fair to you…" Zero lamented.

"Tell me," Kaito commanded. He was burning to hear Zero's next words.

"Can you give me a little time?" Zero asked timidly.

"To do what?" Kaito asked brow furrowed.

Zero swallowed thickly, his lilac eyes increasingly shining with gathering moisture. "To learn how to fall madly in love you."


	3. Part III

Kaito looked good in grey. Zero had to take that knowledge with a grain of salt but he accepted it none the less. Kaito's excuse for wearing the drab color was because it supposedly reminded him of a _certain_ irritated vampire hunter. But the more Zero saw Kaito in the dark grey loose garment with khaki slacks he had to admit… he looked good. "You're staring at me," Kaito pointed out gently. "More like ogling you," he replied flatly. Kaito laughed vibrantly. Who knew Zero had such humor? But through his amusement, Kaito was flattered. Zero was naturally blunt, but the brown haired boy had never thought he'd see the day that the silverette could drop compliments so easily. Yet Kaito liked that about Zero. They were surrounded by people who were more than willing to deceive each other in order to gain something, but Zero was consistently honest. Zero took note of how his companion smiled at him adoringly and turned his back to the books atop his desk. He wandered over to where Kaito leaned against the window sill and grabbed his sleeve. He hadn't expected the fabric of the older boy's sweater to be cotton…it was surprisingly thin as well. "You wanna borrow it sometime," Kaito offered. "I'm all set," Zero dismissed it. His hands wandered up Kaito's arms, slid over his shoulders and down to his chest. He paused over the older boy's heart and lungs observing. The steady thumping against his right hand did not send him into a bloodlust. Instead Zero was able to enjoy witnessing signs of Kaito's existence. His breath and heartbeat were steady, but the longer Zero's hands remained they quickened. "You could at least _pretend_ not to be copin' a feel," he teased. Zero flushed right on time. "S-sorry." The younger man moved to pull his hands away but Kaito reached up and held them in place. "I didn't say to stop," he winked a hazel eye. Zero's cheeks reddened further and he worried his bottom lip between his alabaster teeth. Kaito furrowed his brow, "Zero, what's wrong?" Lilac eyes met his own nervously. "Promise me you won't laugh…" "Promise," came the firm response. "Can I hug you?" Zero murmured. Kaito couldn't resist. He let out a tiny chuckle and smiled widely. "Of course you can," he beamed. While their official relationship was Kaito acting as Zero's 'insurance' really the two young men were friends currently falling into the pattern of dating each other. It was a little touch and go at times, but it was easier than expected. Zero swallowed nervously and quickly invaded Kaito's personal space by looping his arms around the other boy's neck. Kaito leisurely responded placing his palms against Zero's back. Zero felt Kaito's heart ticking away and was unable to hear the blood churning throughout his veins. It was a relief. Kaito was warm. He form was toned yet soft to lean against. The aromas of his everyday life wafted up to Zero's nose. Zero's throat tightened. His lips dried. His own body thrummed with an overriding urge. He wanted to be kissed so dearly… Zero pulled Kaito tighter to him and leant his forehead on the older boy's shoulder. "I want you so bad…" he whimpered. Lust spiked through him at Zero's almost inaudible words. His teeth latched onto Zero's ear. He released it as Zero titled his head away. Unsure and burning lavender orbs met confident and smoldering russet ones. "Kaito," the name was mouthed more than spoken. Kaito's gaze lingered on soft lips. "Yes?" he hissed. Silence swirled for an unmeasured time. Kaito stared Zero down until he spoke. "It's been a long time since someone hugged me like this," he admitted. Kaito blinked in misery. Could no one show this boy love? Well…he would… "Kaito?" "Hmm?" he waited fully intent on giving the young hunter whatever he wished. "Don't let go." Zero was crushed to his form so tightly the breath was knocked out of him.


End file.
